The Legendary Vampire Riku
by Unbound Evil
Summary: I've cut work on this. If I make a revamped Vampire Riku, or finish LVS2 And have questions to be asked this is your story. But for now, lets just throw something with Riku. Two chapters, three coming in the very distant future.
1. Chapter 1

Author:XD Ok many can't wait so how about this. I wanted to use this as an Alternate Ending or how Riku occupied himself as the portal sucked him in. This will reflect on the sequel.

''GAH!'' Riku plunged into Darkness never stopping to hit ground. He saw memories of his past. How he grew up with Sora and how they met Kairi.

And before he knew it he felt a sharp pain in his head. Then he saw light. He fell into the light and landed near someone. He was engulfed by darkness and hard to see but somehow Riku knew he was there.

''Who are you?''Riku finally managed to say. Then loud laughter engulfed the room. ''I am your ruler.'' the man said. The man moved faster then he could with Sora combined. Finally after he sunk his fangs into Riku's neck he dissapeared. He fell to his knees felling new strength but instead of popping up in some random place. Another man appeared. 

''My name is Ansem.'' the man said. He slowly shook his head. ''You have the power of darkness but it is very weak and small. You will not serve as a useful body. Prepare to be banished in everlasting darkness.''

But something appeared in Riku's hand. A blade which he used to slash Ansem. Ansem was caught off guard and the darkness around Riku dissapeared. He appeared near a sign which said the name of this Town was called ''Twilight Town.''

He called his blade the Soul Eater. Then jumped. He could jump higher and he seemed to be stronger since when he was bit. After he got used to this power however he saw someone run up to him. It looked like Kairi but she dissapeared. He reappeared in some place called Traverse Town now.

''This constant warping is getting annoying.'' Riku muttered. He quickly jumped over a barrel and landed on pavement next to a store. But he was surprised to see that Sora was fighting something. It was small and looked like a shadow. Soon these popped up around Riku. But when he struck them the Soul Eater glowed. Each time the glow grew greater and greater until it glew no more. The shadow's were then slashed in half by one hit or rarely 2 hits.

But then something happened. He felt another pain in his head. And instead of Sora being there it was raining and many people were walking. Traverse Town was wide now and big. He was on a street. He then saw a girl. A girl with dark purple hair and a face resembling Kairi's as much as the way her hair looked. But before he could even walk the place shifted again and again.

''Gah!'' Riku was now in Traverse Town. But this was different. He could bearly control himself.

''What's happening to me...'' Riku said. He then saw a Mother and her sons. He would have normally asked where he was but he felt hungry. He slowly dashed up to the mother and without control ripped the Soul Eater into her flesh. The boys began to run and he let one escape. The other one was impaled.

He then licked up the blood from the hard pavement. ''What the hell has happened to me!'' He slowly shouted.

''Damnit. Wait in Dracula movies if you killed the master you would never be a vampire again. It's worth a try.''

He focused wanting to get far away from here. His mind began to show a place with mushrooms,and long open fields. He then opened his eyes and he was standing there.

''Alright I can control it!Whatever it is...''

He then walked forward. Something jetted through his mind. Now he knew the world's name. ''Wonderland.Sounds very fictional.'' Riku muttered.

''Well whatever it is better explore!''

Author:Gah when this is finished I'll start working on the LVS2 but for now I plan to show what Riku went through.


	2. Chapter 2

Author:Chap 2 to the LVR

Riku slashed another Shadow heartless in half and then flipped over a Large Body finishing it off with a few slashes to the back.

He pushed his hand forward as a large ball of fire came out striking a Soldier Heartless finishing that off to. And then slashed the rest in half. ''That was like my third wave.'' Riku said annoyed.

''Something doesn't feel right.'' As soon as he said that the world began to shake and he jumped back as a huge Heartless rose out the ground. He used his head and learned its name. ''The Trick Master.'' he then drew his Soul Eater but he was out of energy. He did a quick 180 and began to run as it swiped at him with its hand.

It made a direct hit sending him flying onto the grass. ''Gah I'm in a horrible position.''

Just then someone named Alice ran from what seemed like cards. She tossed a potion giving him one glance as he used it. He then made quick work of the cards. ''Thanks. Who are you?''she asked while approaching him.

''Name is Riku. At your service.'' he then didn't feel right again pushing Alice out the way as he used his Soul Eater to parry another hit from the Trick Master. ''Forgot abo-'' he was hit and then sent flying through the air again.

The Trick Master raised it's arm. Higher and higher and then slammed it down.

''SUBMIT!'' a yell was heard as a huge aura erupted over the Trick Master so it seemed. Then an explosion occured sending Alice who was closest flying.

Riku flipped up and caught her. ''That voice...''

''Thank-'' Alice suddenly stopped as he automatically dropped her and his body started warping too another place.

''Where am I now?'' Riku muttered then looking at a board.

He then heard slashes and an audience clapping. ''Wait audience. Maybe I can find Sora and finish him.''

After hearing he can't enter without a ticket though it was only in the prelims he snagged it off an unlucky fighter who crossed his path.

First Match Leon.

''Where does that sound familiar.'' He glanced at the crowd trying to look for Sora. He was shocked at the slash that nearly whiped out all his energy doing a spin in mid air and landing on his back.

''Too easy.'' Leon said turning around as he was hit from behind with a Dark Firaga attack.

''Give it up.'' Leon said then running full speed towards Riku who did a flip over him. He was exactly right over head landing and then doing a slash to impale him. He then got thirsty. But something told him he would quench his thirst later somehow.

And Riku passed all the matches found Sora killed him and won.

THE END!

Nah...

After beating the prelims he scanned this place. ''A Coliseum some where in this crazy warping land. Oh well time to go to work!'' He said then drawing his Soul Eater and stepping in for his next fight.

Author:I want to remove the sentences before the last but that was funny to me.


End file.
